El entrenamiento
by Aliena1989
Summary: Fanfic que intenta mostrar el entrenamiento que hicieron Chu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru y Suzuki junto a la Maestra Genkai.


Capítulo 1:

Los seis demonios contemplaron la escena que se mostraba a su alrededor. El paisaje rebelaba un sitio tranquilo donde la gente desearía pasar un fin de semana para descansar y relajarse. Allá donde miraban había verde.

Estaban al pie de unas largas escaleras que parecían no tener fin.

Jin pensó que el viento de aquel lugar era muy agradable e interesante.

Todos llevaban bolsas con equipaje, puesto que el tiempo que pasarían en aquellos parajes no iba a ser corto precisamente. Genkai les dijo que lo dejasen allí, que luego volverían a buscarlo cuando acabasen el ejercicio.

Pero no tuvieron mucho más tiempo de admirar ese bonito lugar. La maestra Genkai pasó a decirles que debían subir y bajar todas esas escaleras cincuenta veces. El pelirrojo cruzó las piernas y se sostuvo en el aire con la ayuda del viento con una gran sonrisa pícara en la cara.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Shishiwakamaru y se convirtió en un demonio pequeño con cuernos y grandes ojos amarillos.

Todos miraron anonadados al pequeño demonio que se mantenía en el aire, sin ayuda de alas o de controlar el viento como era el caso de Jin. No se parecía nada al rostro tranquilo y de bellas facciones al que estaban acostumbrados.

Antes que ninguno de los demonios tuviese tiempo a reaccionar, él y Jin recibieron un golpe que, a juzgar por el ruido que hizo al impactar contra sus cabezas, debió de dolerles mucho.

- ¡Ay, eso ha dolido! – se quejó el pelirrojo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro que hizo que Chu soltase una explosiva carcajada que paró enseguida al ver que la maestra Genkai le miraba severamente.

Shishiwakamaru también mostraba dolor en su rostro y su expresión era mucho más expresiva que cuando estaba en su otra forma.

- ¡Duele…! - fue lo único que acertó a decir antes que Genkai le interrumpiese. Suzuki intentó contener una sonrisa.

- Vosotros dos no vais a volar para hacer este ejercicio.- les dijo.

- De todos modos esto no parece gran cosa- opinó Suzuki dándoselas de experto mientras Jin y Shishiwakamaru miraban muy fijamente a la maestra.- Al menos no supone un problema para el bello guerrero Suzuki. – sentenció mirando las escaleras.

- ¡¿Cuándo empezamos?! – preguntó el pequeño Rinku dando un salto, impaciente.

Touya no cambió su expresión imperturbable, no estaba muy seguro de que fuese a ser tan fácil como sus compañeros daban a entender.

- Eso me lo decís cuando acabéis. Esperad aquí, se me olvidó lo más importante.- La maestra Genkai subió tan rápido las escaleras que antes de que se diesen cuenta ya estaba otra vez al pie de estas con un montón de pesas negras a su alrededor.

No era solo subir y bajar las escaleras, sino que tenían que hacerlo con pesas atadas a los tobillos y a las muñecas. La maestra Genkai les dijo que no era un ejercicio muy complicado y que cada día deberían ir incrementando el número de veces de subir y bajarlas. El primer día harían cincuenta, el siguiente lo subirían a diez veces más y así sucesivamente.

Les explicó que fortalecer los músculos es importante y que ese ejercicio les iba a ayudar. Shishiwakamaru había dejado de ser un pequeño tengu y ahora ya estaba con el aspecto al que los demás estaban más acostumbrados observando con atención las pesas.

- Espero que seáis mejores alumnos que el zoquete de Yusuke. – comentó Genkai. Al oír esto último Jin y Chu se miraron y sonrieron abiertamente.

- ¡Claro! ¡Si queremos enfrentarnos a Yusuke, esto no es nada! – exclamó Chu dando un trago a la botella de bebida que siempre llevaba consigo. La maestra Genkai le miró atentamente. – Venga… ¿No me va a prohibir el alcohol?

- ¡Estoy deseando volver a verle y observar lo que ha progresado! – Gritó Jin interrumpiendo a su compañero, con la emoción pintada en el rostro, mientras notaba como sus orejas empezaban a ponerse de punta.

- Para eso tienes que progresar tú también.- le recordó su amigo Touya dibujando una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- No te voy a quitar el alcohol.- comentó Genkai dirigiéndose a Chu, este suspiró aliviado.- Pero beberás menos y en algunos ejercicios no tocarás la botella.- concretó. Chu enarcó una ceja, tenía la impresión que aquello podía ser muy malo- Así que ya puedes darme esa que tienes en la mano porque en este ejercicio no las vas a necesitar.- Chu se la cedió a regañadientes.- Kurama y yo hemos ideado un calendario de entrenamiento.- explicó Genkai poco después cuando todos estuvieron con las pesas preparadas. – Dependiendo de vuestras habilidades y técnicas, cada uno tendrá un entrenamiento individual diferente. No obstante también deberéis entrenar y hacer ejercicios juntos. – Ahora todos estaban completamente atentos, se querían tomar aquello muy seriamente porque era una gran oportunidad entrenar con ella. - ¿Y ahora? ¿A qué leches estáis esperando? ¿Por qué no movéis el culo? Si no sois capaces ni de llegar a mi casa no vais a comer. ¡Os espero dentro!

Dicho esto corrió más rápida que una flecha y subió las escaleras perdiéndose de vista. A ninguno de ellos les dio tiempo a decir ni un simple "de acuerdo" que ella ya no se veía.

Así pues decidieron que lo más prudente era comenzar, pues cuando antes empezasen, antes acabarían.

No era tan fácil como Suzuki había dicho, era difícil mover un pie para subir un escalón cuando tenías ese peso extra de más. Además notaban que arrastraban el otro pie y tenían que hacer más fuerza para subir otro escalón. Y no solo llevaban pesas en los pies, por esto las manos también se resentían.

Pese a todo, unos con más pericia que otros, fueron subiendo poco a poco los escalones.

A medida que iban progresando notaban más el peso que parecía recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo...

Fueron pasando los minutos e iban notando cada vez más el cansancio. El sol les daba de lleno y unas gotitas de sudor empezaban a aparecer en la frente de los demonios.

- ¿Y por qué bajar ahora?– preguntó Rinku cuando llegaron después de mucho rato arriba del todo y miraban resignados el paso que ahora tenían que descender.- Podríamos dejarlo aquí y ella no se enteraría

- No podemos hacer eso. – Aunque su cara no lo mostrara, Suzuki sabía que a Shishiwakamaru le debía horrorizar la idea de desobedecer a la maestra Genkai. Aunque no era de extrañar, a él también le daba un poco de miedo, después de todo fue ella la que le dio una paliza hacía ya algún tiempo.

- Además aunque nosotros ahora no la veamos estoy seguro de que ella nos está vigilando- añadió Touya mirando a su alrededor.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Lo decía de broma.- Rinku suspiró resignado y comenzó a bajar los escalones avanzando poco a poco.

No sabían cuanto tiempo podía haber pasado pero parecía que no iban a acabar nunca.

- Tanto que se quejaba y parece que no le cueste nada hacer esto.- comentó Suzuki observando a Rinku, que mientras ellos subían por vigésima vez las escaleras, el niño las bajaba. Les llevaba una "vuelta" de ventaja como había dicho Jin.- ¡Esto no está hecho para el bello Suzuki! – se lamentó en un gesto muy característico. Al mover la mano para hacer un ademán, la movió con más lentitud que habitualmente a causa de la pesa que llevaba en la muñeca.

- Es la energía de la juventud.- comentó a su vez Chu mirando con envidia a su pequeño amigo.

- Me siento como encerrado aquí. – se lamentó Jin como hablando para sí.- sería tan maravilloso aprovechar este viento para volar…

- Dejad de hablar y veréis como progresáis más rápido.- les dijo Touya girándose. Chu y Jin iban por el mismo escalón y ahora Touya les llevaba bastante de ventaja. El demonio se estaba esforzando y parecía más serio que de costumbre. Suzuki iba el último, puesto que Shishiwakamaru iba por delante de él y también superaba a Jin y Chu. El samurái se encontraba cerca del demonio de hielo. - ¿No queríais enfrentaros a Urameshi? Él debe de estar mucho más fuerte que antes. Y seguro que hizo este ejercicio docenas de veces.

Se escuchó un bufido proveniente de Shishiwakamaru.

De repente pareció que a Jin y Chu se les iba el cansancio de repente, al oír estas palabras todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y con una fuerza inesperada corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras arriba. Ignorando el peso, ambos empezaron a subir con entusiasmo y pronto llegaron al ritmo de Touya, quién sonrió sabiendo que sus palabras habían dado resultado. Jin hasta se permitió el lujo de silbar una melodía mientras seguían progresando.

El ejercicio no solo era cansado, si no que la repetición monótona del mismo paso una y otra vez se convertía en algo aburrido. Cierto era que no estaban allí para divertirse pero no habían esperado empezar de una forma tan dura.

Rinku fue el primero en acabar y les sacó la lengua a sus compañeros.

- ¡No solo te gano a piedra, papel y tijeras, Chu! – gritó. Haciéndose el fuerte avanzó rápidamente antes de que Chu le alcanzase y cuando estaba bastante apartado y los otros no le veían, se dejó caer al suelo, exhausto.

Por su parte, Chu subió como una estampida y arrolló a su paso a Touya, quién casi cae rodando por las escaleras. Shishiwakamaru, que ahora era el que más cerca estaba de él, le ayudó a incorporarse y el demonio de hielo lanzó una mirada asesina a Chu quién no parecía ser dueño de sí mismo.

Un aire helado pareció envolverlo todo y Shishiwakamaru subió el siguiente escalón lo más rápido que pudo para no resbalar, puesto que el que acababa de dejar estaba completamente congelado.

Chu llegó a la altura de Rinku más pronto de lo esperado, este que se había quitado las pesas cuando se dejó caer al suelo le miró con una media sonrisa en el rostro, aunque a prudente distancia. Conocía bien los golpes de Chu y era conveniente no estar muy cerca.

- ¡Repite eso si te atreves!

Los demás escucharon un golpe y un "¡ay!" de Rinku e imaginaron lo que había pasado.

Touya respiró hondo intentando serenarse y no perder la calma que siempre intentaba mantener en todas las situaciones. Había que tener mucha paciencia con algunos de los integrantes del grupo. Cierto era que a veces Jin también podía comportarse de una manera que sacaba las cosas de quicio, pero suficiente era aguantar a uno y no a dos como él. No le extrañaba nada que ambos demonios hubiesen hecho tan buenas migas. Eran iguales y además les movía el mismo objetivo de volver a enfrentarse con Yusuke Urameshi. El pequeño Rinku parecía travieso pero parecía saber controlarse un poco más, en ese sentido el pelirrojo y el borracho parecían aún más niños que él.

Por otra parte no tenía queja de Shishiwakamaru y Suzuki, el primero parecía hacer las cosas a su manera, de hecho a veces estaba muy silencioso pero tampoco molestaba a los demás ni se metía en el camino de otros. Suzuki tenía la autoestima bastante elevada pero tampoco importunaba a los demás. Eran los únicos que parecían tomarse las cosas seriamente, pues eso no era un juego, si no un duro entrenamiento.

Chu volvía a bajar al parecer más calmado, aunque parecía costarle más bajar las escaleras. Jin, que ahora llegaba a la cima, parecía muy cansado. Touya ya llevaba treinta y cuatro subidas y bajadas y hacía algún rato que empezaba a tener un ritmo continuado. No era el más rápido pero notaba que se cansaba menos y que si no pensaba en ellas, era como si las pesas no estuviesen, o como si el peso se hubiese reducido a medida que iba haciendo esfuerzo en subir o bajar.

Suzuki seguía yendo el último pero mientras veía como Jin o Chu parecían no poder más, el se sentía bastante bien. No es que no estuviese cansado pero llevaba bien el ejercicio. En las primeras subidas y bajadas le había costado un esfuerzo enorme poder continuar pero poco a poco había ido haciéndose con las pesas. Eran pesadas y molestas pero si no pensabas en ellas podías continuar mejor. De hecho cuando ascendía se imaginaba que tenía que subir todas esas escaleras para poder salir de algún profundo y oscuro túnel. Las pesas solamente eran el dolor de algún combate que le instaban a no volverse a poner de pie. En el caso del descenso era lo mismo, solo que sin tener que salir de ningún túnel. Si hubiese comentado esos pensamientos a sus compañeros, se habrían reído pero lo cierto era que le ayudaba. Porque cuando había tenido que enfrentarse a un rival difícil, al día siguiente las piernas estaban entumecidas y le costaba andar, como si llevase las pesas.

Unas cinco o siete subidas y bajadas después de que Rinku hubiese llegado, aparecieron Jin y Chu. Rinku se había quitado la gorra y estaba sentado en el suelo. Jin y Chu se sentaron a ambos lados del niño con el cansancio pintado en los rostros. Rápidamente empezaron a quitarse las pesas.

No pasó mucho rato cuando Shishiwakamaru les alcanzó. Touya y Suzuki, que eran los que quedaban, llegaron un poco después. Los demás ya se habían quitado las pesas. Ellos procedieron a quitárselas mientras los demás les observaban.

- Tenemos que ir a la casa.- les recordó el samurái cuando ninguno llevaba ya las pesas.

- ¡Eso es! – Rinku se levantó, parecía menos cansado ahora, puesto que llevaba más rato descansando.

Jin estiró los brazos y también se levantó.

- ¡Me siento más ligero ahora que no llevo las pesas y he descansado! – Exclamó, contento- Y ahora puedo volver a apreciar el aire de este lugar.

- Ahora me bebería una botella entera. – comentó Chu levantándose también.

- Vamos, ya debe de ser la hora de comer.- les dijo Touya. Esa perspectiva les animó a todos.

La maestra Genkai les esperaba delante de la puerta de la enorme casa. Les miró a todos de arriba abajo como evaluándolos, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al interior. Los seis se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y la siguieron.

Pasaron por muchas estancias, aunque no tuvieron tiempo de fijarse en lo que había en cada una de ellas. Finalmente acabaron dentro de una sala donde la maestra les indicó que se acomodasen.

En esta solo había un tatami y al fondo, alejados de la puerta, seis cojines que parecían estar invitándoles a que pasasen y les probasen.

- Entonces no es la hora de comer después de todo.- le comentó Jin a Touya casi en un susurro mientras entraban.

Touya sonrió ante la impaciencia del pelirrojo. Cada uno se dirigió a un cojín mientras la maestra Genkai cerraba la puerta corredera detrás de ella y se ubicaba en el centro de la sala, dispuesta a hablar.

Shishiwakamaru fue el primero en sentarse, adoptando la postura _seiza. _Primero se arrodilló en el suelo, después separó las rodillas y seguidamente apoyó en sus talones el peso de su cuerpo. El empeine de los pies quedó apoyado en el suelo.

La espalda quedó totalmente recta y el demonio se quedó allí muy quieto, esperando pacientemente a que sus compañeros se sentasen y que la maestra comenzase a hablar. Parecía la estampa de un japonés muy tradicional.

Suzuki fue el siguiente en sentarse, imitó al samurái y aunque no dijo nada, al rato de estar sentado en aquella postura se sintió incómodo. Miró a Shishiwakamaru quién no dio muestras de molestias, parecía estar bastante acostumbrado y el rubio recordó que cuando formaban parte del mismo equipo, Shishiwakamaru solía sentarse de esa forma a menudo.

Decidió que aguantaría en aquella postura, quería causar una muy buena impresión.

Otros no les imitaron. En el caso de Jin, este no pensaba sentarse y esperar a que se le durmiesen las piernas. Así pues se sentó como lo hacía habitualmente cuando flotaba en el aire, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el cojín.

- Está claro que aún estáis muy verdes.- comentó Genkai cuando todos estuvieron sentados.- sin embargo veo una buena disposición en todos vosotros y estoy segura que a medida que pasen los días, os haréis mucho más fuertes. Espero que tengáis muy presente que entrenar aquí conmigo es un privilegio.

- Lo sabemos y yo por mi parte estoy muy agradecido y contento de estar aquí.- comentó Suzuki, muy serio. Los otros asintieron, pues estaban de acuerdo con aquellas palabras.- Entrenaré lo que haga falta para ser más fuerte.

- Esa es la actitud. Y de hecho tu eres el que mejor ha hecho el ejercicio.- La maestra Genkai esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- Has cambiado algo desde nuestro primer encuentro.

Suzuki frunció el entrecejo, recordaba muy bien aquel combate y el ridículo en el que quedó. Esperaba que la maestra no entrase en detalles.

- Pero… Maestra Genkai.- intervino Shishiwakamaru.- ¿Le puedo preguntar una cosa?

- Pregunta.

- ¿Cómo pudo Suzuki ser el que mejor lo hizo? – Suzuki frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso dudaba de sus grandes capacidades?- Quedó el último. – Al oír esto, el rubio prefirió no abrir la boca.

- Es verdad.- corroboró Rinku que parecía haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle en ese mismo instante.

- Parecéis más listos de lo que sois. A ver si me voy a arrepentir de entrenaros.- comentó Genkai con tono burlón.- El ejercicio no consistía en una carrera como algunos pensasteis. – Jin y Chu se miraron y Rinku observó a la maestra fijamente, muy atento.- Debíais ser capaces de subir las escaleras de la forma en que lo haríais habitualmente si no llevaseis las pesas. Llevar un ritmo coordinado, equilibrado y constante. Es decir, debíais subir siempre de la misma forma, sin cambiar el ritmo subiendo más rápido o más despacio. Si vais muy rápido os cansáis y a los diez minutos ya no podéis con vuestro cuerpo. En cambio la lentitud también os puede pasar malas pasadas, pues os cuesta mucho más esfuerzo levantar los pies con las pesas allí. En un combate no podéis cansaros antes de tiempo, dándole al rival una oportunidad para derrotaros fácilmente.

- Pero en un combate no llevamos pesas atadas a los tobillos.- Dijo Chu que no podía permanecer más rato callado.- Además, cada uno de nosotros es capaz de esquivar muy bien los ataques del contrincante. Mi ataque borracho es un claro ejemplo de ello. Y Rinku es muy rápido y quedó el primero.

La maestra Genkai se acercó a Chu y le asestó un golpe en la cabeza. Con una velocidad increíble volvió a posicionarse en el centro de la sala.

- Cállate, estúpido.- comentó, al parecer molesta. – Si te digo que te puede ayudar en un combate, es porque te ayudará. Si aprendéis a subir las escaleras como si no llevaseis pesas, vuestro cuerpo será más ligero. Además cuando parezca que vuestro cuerpo no resiste más, podréis seguir en pie. En la situación en la que os encontráis, cuando lleguéis al límite, la fuerza de vuestras patadas y puñetazos menguará y sentiréis como si una fuerza os arrastre al suelo.

- O lo que es lo mismo, como si unas pesas invisibles nos empujasen contra el suelo.- comentó Touya.- Si estamos acostumbrados a llevar unas pesas en nuestro entrenamiento, tendremos más oportunidades de seguir luchando y así conseguir una victoria y evitar acabar derrotados.

- En efecto. Además vuestra fuerza física también aumentará a medida que vayáis practicando.

Les continuó explicando detalles sobre el ejercicio que habían realizado y comentándoles sus errores, lo que dejaba constancia que a pesar de que no la vieron, no les quitó el ojo de encima durante todo el rato que estuvieron en las escaleras. A Jin y Chu les cayó una buena reprimenda.

Estuvo un buen rato hablando, hasta que la mayoría de ellos no pudo seguir sus explicaciones. Rinku notó que sus párpados se iban cerrando a medida que la maestra Genkai les comentaba como podían usar mejor su fuerza y como quería ella que se hiciesen las cosas en aquella casa.

Casi al final del discurso, los únicos que estaban atentos eran Shishiwakamaru, Touya y Suzuki.

- Por cierto, Suzuki.- Este dio un respingo al oír su nombre- Deberías relajar los músculos, por mucho que lo disimules, se te nota que no puedes más.

Todos los demonios miraron al rubio, quién sintiéndose el foco de atención sintió que enrojecía. Era verdad que le dolían mucho las piernas, quizás a causa de someterlas al duro ejercicio y la postura _seiza _contribuía a que el dolor aumentase. Se sentía incomodo pero había intentado que nadie lo notase. Y sin embargo… esa mujer era increíble. ¿Cómo lo podía haber notado?

- Aprovecha los pocos momentos en los que puedas relajarte para descansar los músculos del cuerpo. Es necesario que estés en plenas facultades porque si no, no aguantarás el entrenamiento. Espero mucho de ti, Suzuki. – Le miró directamente a los ojos verdes y él aguantó su mirada.- Y tú también te lo debes. Si no eres capaz de pasar un día aquí, sabes muy bien que seguirás siendo el mismo de siempre. – Ella apartó la mirada y habló dirigiéndose a los demás- Y quiero que todos sepáis que a mí me dan igual las formalidades a la hora de sentarse o demás pamplinas.- su mirada se paró un momento en Shishiwakamaru.- Aquí solo estáis para entrenar. Bien, cambiando de tema, creo que ha llegado el momento de enseñaros vuestros respectivos horarios. Y para ello tendré que ir a buscar a alguien que os alegrareis de ver.

Jin se llevó una mano a la boca para amortiguar un bostezo y, como por efecto retardado, miró esperanzado a Genkai, como si esperase que detrás de ella apareciese de la nada ese alguien del que hablaba.

Chu también miró atento, y Shishiwakamaru esperó que no fuese quién los dos demonios esperaban ver.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un muchacho de ojos claros y larga cabellera que les miró sonriente. Estaba claro que llevaba rato escuchándoles, saludó a Genkai y después a los demonios.

- ¡Kurama! – exclamaron estos sorprendidos de encontrar al zorro sobrenatural allí. En realidad tenía el aspecto de Shuichi Minamino, pues este era el aspecto que adoptó el demonio cuando tuvo que huir del mundo infernal y se metió en el cuerpo de una mujer humana, convirtiéndose en el hijo de esta.

- Os hemos preparado un horario que espero que podáis cumplir.- les explicó Kurama.

Traía consigo una carpeta de la que extrajo seis papeles que repartió entre los demonios.

- ¡Tenemos algún hueco libre cada día! –Exclamó Jin, mirando el papel como si no creyese lo que veían sus ojos.- Además de la hora de las comidas y la de dormir. – añadió, mientras sus tripas sonaban.

La maestra Genkai suspiró.

- Eso ha sido cosa de Kurama.- comentó.

- Pienso que para rendir bien hay que descansar y relajar el cuerpo.- contestó este sonriendo.- La maestra Genkai fue dura de convencer pero pienso que os hará bien. Si cumplís a rajatabla este horario preveo que en un año alcanzareis el nivel de fuerza que espero. Las horas de las comidas son importantes, pues opino que debéis seguir una pauta y orden adecuados, es decir, una rutina que os hará trabajar bien alimentados y con más ahínco día tras día. De este modo evitamos que se coma entre horas en las que debéis estar entrenando.

- Pues yo como cuando tengo hambre.- comentó Chu en un murmullo.

- Y yo.- añadió Jin, Chu le miró y soltó una de sus explosivas carcajadas, puesto que Jin no parecía comer entre horas con lo delgado que estaba.

- Además esta comida será bastante sana y equilibrada.- seguía diciendo Kurama, quién parecía haber tomado el control de la situación. Genkai no parecía molesta, sino que asentía, corroborando las palabras del pelirrojo.- Cada día realizareis juntos un poco de ejercicio moderado como el de hoy…

- ¡¿Moderado?!

- Además de otros ejercicios que la maestra Genkai os explicará. Yo os visitaré de vez en cuando y también estoy dispuesto a que os entrenéis contra mi látigo.

- Y… ¿En las horas de nuestros ejercicios individuales… - preguntó Jin, consultando su horario.- podremos usar como en un combate real, nuestras habilidades?

A Kurama se le iluminó la cara y aquello no les dio un buen augurio.

- Me acabas de recordar un detalle al que le he estado dando vueltas. ¡Shishiwakamaru!

El recién nombrado pareció sorprenderse de que le citase precisamente a él y enarcó una ceja en un gesto de interrogación. Rinku intentó contener la risa al ver el rostro del demonio.

- Genkai me ha contado cómo te transformaste antes de hacer el ejercicio. No tenía ni idea de que tuvieses otra forma. – La mirada de Kurama no auguraba nada bueno.

Shishiwakamaru permaneció en silencio, parecía evidente que no le gustaba mucho mostrarse en su otro aspecto.

- Me has dado una brillante idea.

- No…- la palidez del rostro hizo preguntarse a los demás que podía ser tan terrible.

* * *

Ahora los demonios estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa, donde les esperaba la comida. Shishiwakamaru estaba ante un enorme bol lleno de arroz que era mucho más grande que él. Comía con ahínco y sus compañeros se preguntaron si no se atragantaría y tendría un accidente.

La maestra Genkai se había retirado un rato, dejándoles comer solos.

Repartidos entre la mesa, había varios platos con diferentes tipos de verduras del que cada uno podía ir picoteando. Desde luego debía ser una comida muy sana, aunque a ninguno de ellos les hacía mucha gracia. Todos tenían un tazón de arroz y para desilusión de Chu, no había alcohol para acompañar.

- Oye, Kurama.- comentó, este que estaba a punto de marcharse, se giró.- ¿Qué hay de mi bebida? La maestra dijo que no me la quitaría…

Shishiwakamaru iba dando brincos por la mesa como si se tratase de un pájaro, yendo de plato en plato, los cuales eran el doble de su tamaño. Miró con los ojos amarillos entrecerrados a Chu. Pero como tenía la boca llena, se mantuvo callado.

- Es que a ti es imposible quitarte de la bebida. Pero espero que lo hagas en tus momentos libres. O cuando entrenes por tu cuenta. Y tú no me mires así, Shishiwakamaru. En tu caso es importante que conserves este aspecto durante seis meses, hasta en tus horas libres. Con el tiempo me lo agradecerás.

El pobre Shishiwakamaru por poco se atraganta, Suzuki le tuvo que dar un golpe con la intención de ayudarle. Pero con tan mala fortuna que el demonio cayó rodando alrededor de la mesa, tan pequeño que era y fue a parar a un plato lleno de una ensalada que ninguno de ellos había querido probar.

La idea que Kurama había tenido consistía en que el demonio pasase los seis primeros meses del entrenamiento en su forma pequeña. Shishiwakamaru había argumentado que no utilizaba esa forma para pelear y que si hubiese sabido que el entrenamiento consistía en eso, no habría aceptado formar parte.

Pero en ese punto, Genkai y Kurama fueron inflexibles y le habían vuelto a decir que con el paso del tiempo lo agradecería. Y los demonios no dejaban de asombrarse del cambio de carácter que se producía en el demonio. En su forma habitual se mantenía muy serio, pero ahora parecía un niño decidiendo que caramelo iba a llevarse a la boca.

Y no se podía haber encontrado mejor comparación, pues con ese aspecto parecía comer por otros siete como él.

Otra cosa que los demonios no habían previsto fue la visita de un personaje del Mundo Espiritual. Koenma apareció como de la nada cuando estos se acababan de sentar a comer. "¿De dónde sale? ¿Es un fantasma?" había preguntado Rinku.

Koenma lucía su aspecto para el mundo humano, el cual resultaba un poco ridículo con el chupete que llevaba puesto en la boca. Les explicó la situación respecto a la barrera que separaba el mundo infernal del humano y ellos comprendieron que en verdad estar allí era un privilegio. Todos escucharon muy seriamente las palabras de tan importante personaje y prometieron no defraudar. Se marchó poco después tan silenciosamente como había venido.

Por su parte, Kurama tampoco dijo nada más y se despidió de ellos, prometiéndoles que volvería pronto para ver sus progresos y que les mantendría informados de lo que pasaba fuera.

- ¡Si ves a Yusuke, mándale saludos de nuestra parte! – le dijo Jin antes de que Kurama desapareciese por la puerta. Kurama sonrió.

- Descuida, lo haré. Aunque no creo que le vea.

- Estoy seguro que en mis ratos libres y en mi entrenamiento individual, yo también podré volar. – comentó Jin una vez Kurama se hubo ido.- Tengo ganas de darme una vuelta por el aire. Y en cuanto a ti, enano. – Jin tomó a Shishiwakamaru por el pequeño kimono que portaba.- ¡Eso que te quieres comer es mío!- Shishiwakamaru tenía en sus manos una enorme fresa (o al menos enorme para él) y la boca muy abierta.

- ¡Ahora ya no! – La cara de Jin fue muy graciosa, puesto que vio como desaparecía en un par o tres rápidos bocados la fresa y como Shishiwakamaru se iba corriendo al lugar más alejado del maestro del viento.

Chu, que estaba sentado junto a Touya, se moría de frío. El demonio de hielo no mostraba ningún signo de emoción y comía pausadamente. Pero Chu tenía la extraña impresión de porque se había sentado a su lado.

- Todos los demonios de hielo, ¿Sois tan rencorosos? –preguntó, ¿Touya estaría enfadado porque casi cae por las escaleras?

Touya no contestó y siguió comiendo como si no pasase nada, a pesar de que el aire helado era dirigido particularmente a Chu.

Suzuki, comiendo con tranquilidad se preguntó si sería posible tener una buena convivencia como la maestra Genkai les había dicho. Todos eran muy diferentes y además apenas se conocían entre ellos. Aquello nunca era nada bueno. ¿Podrían llegar a conocerse mejor?

Recordaba que cuando formaba equipo con Shishiwakamaru y los otros, a ninguno de ellos les unía un lazo de amistad. De hecho tampoco había una buena convivencia. Él no había tenido muchos problemas con los demás, puesto que su aspecto de entonces infundía un respeto y una experiencia de la que los demás carecían. No obstante, siempre que los integrantes del equipo se reunían saltaba alguna desavenencia.

- Según esto deberíamos irnos ya.- comentó Touya mirando su horario cuando estaban terminando de comer.- No creo que le guste que lleguemos tarde.

Todos se mostraron extrañados al ver lo que había escrito en el papel. ¿Se trataría de una broma? Además estaba el hecho de que la maestra no les había indicado donde estaban las habitaciones. ¡Si ni siquiera sabían dónde dormirían!

Dieron vueltas y vueltas por la casa como almas en pena, hasta que Suzuki encontró la solución. La energía espiritual de la maestra se sentía y parecía decirles que fuesen hacia ella.

¿Cómo habían sido tan tontos de no darse cuenta?

Así pues, sin más preámbulo llegaron al destino. Se trataba de una sala llena de lo que parecían máquinas de videojuegos y la maestra les esperaba junto a la puerta. Así pues el horario no estaba equivocado.

- ¿Es una broma? – preguntó Chu sin entender nada.

- Ahora vais a jugar un rato a videojuegos.- anunció Genkai.

- Definitivamente es una broma- corroboró Rinku con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- No. Hablo muy en serio. Estas máquinas miden el poder espiritual.- Les indicó tres máquinas en concreto.- Si comprobáis vuestro horario- cinco de ellos sacaron su horario. Shishiwakamaru se subió en un hombro de Chu y miró el horario del demonio desde esa posición.- cada día tenéis que pasar por aquí y jugar un rato para ver los progresos que vais haciendo. Así podremos ver si ganáis en fuerza tanto espiritual como física. Podéis empezar.

- ¿Y las otras máquinas? – inquirió Jin, sin saber que hacía tiempo un joven estudiante había preguntado exactamente lo mismo.

- Las demás son para mí disfrute personal- contestó Genkai en tono seco.

Había una máquina de piedra papel y tijeras y en cuánto Rinku la vio, se la indicó feliz a Chu.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Te voy a ganar!- sabía que el alto demonio se enfadaría.

Chu primero le dio un golpe en la cabeza al niño y este se frotó la parte dolorida, mirando molesto a su compañero.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! La última vez tuviste suerte. ¡Yo soy muy bueno!

Chu parecía muy seguro pero su cara pronto se contrajo de ira y tuvieron que ir a apartarle de la máquina, pues por poco se pelea con ella. No contribuyó a que disminuyese su enfado al ver que Rinku sacaba más puntos que él.

Suzuki resultó ser bastante bueno en este juego y fue el siguiente en probarlo. Al final Chu se hartó de ser el que más veces perdía y dejó a ambos demonios, dirigiéndose a una máquina donde Jin daba puñetazos. En esta ocasión, Chu sacó más puntos que Jin y sonrió satisfecho.

- ¡Rinku, ven aquí y verás si te gano o no! – gritó.

A Jin tampoco se le daba mal esa máquina y superó el récord que marcaba la pantalla. A Chu aquello no le gustó y volvió a darle un puñetazo, los números subían vertiginosamente. Ambos demonios empezaron una especie de competición en la que estaban bastante igualados.

- ¿Por qué no me dejáis probar? – preguntó Touya a Jin y Chu, pero estos enzarzados en una discusión sobre a quién le tocaba, no le hicieron caso.

Shishiwakamaru estaba solo en la máquina del karaoke y cogió con sus dos manos el micrófono que era muy grande para su tamaño. Sonrió socarrón y empezó a cantar. Los demonios se giraron divertidos, el demonio cantaba feliz y los puntos subían.

Touya lo miró, no pensaba ponerse a cantar. Decidió pues acercarse a Suzuki y Rinku, quiénes probaban la máquina de una manera más civilizada.

Al final todos acabaron probando las tres máquinas. En la máquina de karaoke, Suzuki apartó a Shishiwakamaru, quién parecía haberle cogido el gusto a aquello de cantar y cogió el micrófono con elegancia. Cantó con sentimiento y a algunos demonios se les escapó la risa. Los berridos de Chu les incomodaron y Rinku por poco les perfora los tímpanos. Resultó que Jin no cantaba mal del todo pero aquello no parecía divertirle porque pronto se fue a otra máquina. A Touya le daba vergüenza ponerse a cantar y no lo hizo hasta que los echó a todos con una ráfaga de aire helado que les obligó a ir al rincón más alejado de la sala. Se sentía ridículo y no estuvo mucho en esa máquina, sintiendo que enrojecía por completo.

Pero por lo demás se lo pasaron bien y la maestra Genkai sonrió, todos tenían bastantes puntos en las máquinas y no lo hacían mal. Incluso Suzuki lo hizo bien. Había demostrado ser muy bueno en piedra papel y tijeras. Aquello no le había extrañado nada a la maestra, no obstante en los otros juegos fue el que menos puntos sacó, aunque sí que pasó el número de puntos mínimos. Vio que mientras se reunía con sus compañeros, Suzuki agachaba la cabeza pero no se acercó a decirle nada.

* * *

Los terrenos que pertenecían a la maestra Genkai eran muy amplios y pronto los seis demonios se dividieron para entrenarse individualmente a su manera. Jin se sintió feliz en aquel aire tan puro y rodeado de montañas y comenzó a ejercitar los músculos de sus brazos para poder preparar su ataque, el cual hacía aparecer tornados alrededor de sus brazos. Empezó a elevarse del suelo, feliz de poder volar en aquella ocasión. Kurama había sido claro, cuando entrenase solo y en sus pocos momentos libres, podía volar todo lo que quisiese, pero en otros ejercicios en los que estuviese con sus compañeros, debía estar quieto y dejar el aire en paz. El pelirrojo suponía que era para no estar en ventaja con los demás compañeros, a pesar de que Kurama dijese que dependía mucho de su capacidad de volar con el viento.

A Chu le ocurría algo parecido. No tenía prohibida la bebida, podía beber cuando entrenaba por su cuenta y en sus ratos libres. Kurama quería que incrementase su fuerza espiritual y física y Chu suponía que no querría que usase su ataque borracho contra los demás. A Chu todo aquello le parecía una soberana tontería.

Lo que peor llevaba era no poder beber a la hora de las comidas y sustituir su preciado alcohol por aquellos brebajes tan asquerosos. Rinku decía que seguía apestando a alcohol y que debía beber lo mismo que antes, pero lo cierto es que Chu notaba el cambio. Por eso, al separarse de los demás, tomó un trago muy largo de la botella y sintió que aquello era vida. Después notó como la fuerza invadía todo su cuerpo y empezó a entrenar, utilizando su fuerza para destruir todas las rocas que se le ponían por el camino.

Touya eligió una zona llena de pantanos para comenzar. En realidad le gustaba más entrenar solo, por un lado así no se molestaban entre ellos y por otro porque siempre se había hecho más fuerte sin la necesidad de estar acompañado. En un momento los pantanos se helaron. Ahora empezaba lo bueno.

El pequeño Shishiwakamaru se dio cuenta que Kurama tenía razón, aunque no lo iba a reconocer. En esa forma pequeña no podía dar golpes tan certeros como haría en su forma habitual con su katana. Seguía pensando que no iba a luchar nunca en aquella forma pero tampoco había imaginado perder un combate de la forma en la que fue derrotado por la maestra Genkai. El incentivo de tener que pasar seis meses en aquella forma le hacía querer tomarse las cosas más en serio.

En la playa, Suzuki daba patadas y puñetazos en el aire con la mente puesta en los resultados de las máquinas de juego. A pesar de su empeño y su voluntad, había resultado ser el más débil de todos. Había llegado a creer que se había hecho más fuerte desde su encuentro con el equipo de Urameshi pero lo cierto es que debía ser el único que no había progresado. ¿O en realidad siempre había sido un debilucho? Si a pesar de ser el que mejor hacía un ejercicio era el más endeble de todos, ¿Valía la pena continuar con el entrenamiento?

Esquivó por los pelos un artilugio que se dirigía velozmente hacia él y volvió a la realidad. Miró ceñudo el lugar de dónde provenía el objeto y como esperaba vio a Rinku, quién sostenía entre sus dedos los hilos de un yoyo infernal que parecía morder sin contemplaciones la arena.

- ¡Eso no es nada bonito! – exclamó Suzuki, dando cuenta de su enfado. – Se supone que esto son entrenamientos individuales. ¡Vete a jugar a otro lado, niño!

- ¡No estoy jugando!- Rinku pareció ofenderse.- ¡Pero en un combate real no vas a poder elegir cuando te van a atacar, ni quién!

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a otro lado? ¿O dejar esto para otros entrenamientos? Podrías entrenarte y dejar en paz a los demás. Se supone que cada uno debe entrenar por su cuenta.

Rinku sonrió burlón y se alejó dando brincos. En realidad había querido probar la fuerza de su compañero rubio, por eso decidió ir a entrenar cerca de este. No le parecía muy poderoso, pensaba que su antiguo compañero de equipo, Zeru, era más fuerte y se preguntaba cómo había podido sobrevivir un tipo como Suzuki y no el demonio de fuego, con el que por otra parte, se llevaba mejor. Aunque aquello no tenía nada que ver con la fuerza de uno pero sumaba puntos.

Bien, ahora era el momento de demostrar su poder.

Suzuki observó desde su posición, ahora mucho más alejados el uno del otro, como Rinku comenzaba a atacar con los yoyos lo poco que podía arrasar en la playa. Cuando pareció cansarse, dirigió los yoyos en contra suya, esquivándolos con una velocidad y una pericia impresionantes. ¿Los seguía controlando cuándo le rozaron el rostro y le hicieron un corte del que manó sangre? ¿O había hecho algo para que fueran por su cuenta, para que él se tomase más en serio el hecho de esquivarlos? Era una forma curiosa de entrenarse pero parecía efectiva.

Después de una tarde agotadora, los demonios estaban reunidos esperando para entrar a cenar. La jornada había sido muy intensa, habían estado todo el día entrenando y se morían por llevarse algo a las bocas que les saciase y poder recuperar energías.

Shishiwakamaru se había quedado dormido en el suelo y Rinku, Chu, y Jin bromeaban sobre si pintarle algo en la cara. Suzuki se mantenía un poco alejado del grupo, tampoco sabía bien que decirles, ni les conocía mucho como para entablar una agradable conversación. Por su parte, Touya también estaba un poco alejado, apoyado en una pared, parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

Jin, que parecía no acusar mucho el cansancio, volaba en el aire mientras reía con Chu y Rinku. Se separó de los demonios poco después y se acercó al de hielo. Le conocía y sabía que estaba más serio que de costumbre.

- ¡Hola! – saludó el pelirrojo con su alegría habitual, con la intención de darle una palmada en la espalda. Touya le esquivó sin mirarle. - ¡Bestial! – Jin sonrió ampliamente.- Me encanta que estés preparado y esquives mis golpes.

- Hay que estar alerta en todo momento. – contestó Touya. Jin asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. - Tranquilízate, Jin. – le aconsejó. En el poco tiempo en el que Jin había venido, este se había cambiado de postura por lo menos cinco veces.- No sé cómo tienes tanta energía, tu hiperactividad nunca dejará de sorprenderme. – Sonrió levemente.- Si no te obligamos, hubieses seguido entrenando hasta que te hubieses quedado dormido de pie. O peor, en el aire…

Jin no contestó y se echó a reír. Quizás era verdad pero era su manera de pasárselo bien y además quería aprovechar el tiempo. A él le encantaba luchar y entrenar, era una manera de vivir. Y si con esa manera, además de fortalecerse, se divertía, mejor que mejor. Además aunque sabía que habría entrenamientos más duros, aquello le incentivaba más a seguir entrenando. ¡Y se volvería a enfrentar a Yusuke!

Vino un momento de silencio, mientras observaban como Chu le acercaba una botella de alcohol a Shishiwakamaru y este se despertaba por el olor y le pinchaba con lo que parecía una pequeña aguja, que ninguno de los dos supo de dónde había sacado. Chu gritó y Shishiwakamaru se apartó, al parecer molesto.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – le preguntó Jin.- Estás más serio que de costumbre.

Touya a veces podía permanecer mucho rato sin pronunciar palabra, al contrario que Jin que se sentía extraño pasando más de dos minutos sin abrir la boca. Pero después de mucho tiempo, el pelirrojo se había acostumbrado a su manera de ser y conocía bastante bien su carácter. Ahora era uno de esos momentos en los que lo notaba como absorto en otro mundo.

- Estaba pensando.- contestó Touya.- ¿No te resulta extraño entrenar y hacer cosas en un equipo?

- No.- Jin se encogió de hombros.

- Es cierto que tú y yo estábamos en el mismo equipo… – siguió diciendo Touya como si no hubiese oído nada.- y de algún modo ayudábamos a nuestros compañeros, para dejarle la batalla mejor al siguiente combatiente…

Por un momento pareció que se encontraba muy lejos de allí y su mirada fría como un témpano de hielo pareció vagar a recuerdos que ahora parecían muy lejanos. Jin respetó ese momento, imaginando lo que pasaría por su mente, hasta que rompió el incómodo silencio.

- ¿Todos? Lo dudo.- comentó.

- Eso es cierto… Pero me refiero a que todos luchábamos pensando en nuestros propios objetivos. Quizás ahora también. Pero… lo que quiero decir es que ese torneo nos cambió a todos. – Touya parecía querer encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que quería.- ¿Quién me iba a decir que acabaría yendo contigo? Apenas cruzábamos palabras, cada uno iba por su lado. Y, ¿Quién nos iba a decir a los dos que acabaríamos junto a un borracho y un niño? – En ese momento Rinku estornudó fuertemente. A Jin le entró la risa.- Nuestra vida de ninja era muy diferente a todo eso, el compañerismo estaba presente pero… tengo la impresión de que aquí podemos aprender más cosas a parte de hacernos más fuertes. Y que podemos encontrar lo que andamos buscando…

- Creo que sé que quieres decir.- comentó Jin que parecía inusitadamente serio.- Quizás ser más fuerte no se consigue solo entrenando. De hecho ni tú y yo no nos conocíamos del todo en aquel torneo. Todos queríamos pelear y hacernos con la isla.

- Sí…

- Aunque también es culpa tuya, con esa seriedad permanente y haciendo como si nada fuera contigo. – Jin cambió de nuevo de posición.

- En cambio tú siempre has sido un libro abierto.

Jin rió de nuevo.

- Me estoy preguntando muchas cosas.- dijo Touya.- Quiero ser más fuerte. Pero de repente me doy cuenta de que desde que acabó el torneo estoy cogiéndoos aprecio. A un borracho, un crío y un burro acabado.

- Viniendo de ti, eso es un buen cumplido.- De repente pareció darse cuenta de algo.- ¡¿Cómo que burro acabado?!- Le miró muy fijamente, pero Touya hizo como si no le hubiese oído y se encaminó al centro de la sala. Jin se apresuró a seguirle sosteniéndose en el aire.- ¿Crees que también les cogerás aprecio? – le indicó con la cabeza a Shishiwakamaru que parecía totalmente despierto ahora y se acercaba a Suzuki que estaba en otro rincón. Touya se encogió de hombros, puesto que no les conocía apenas.

- Ni se te ocurra decir lo que te he dicho a Chu y Rinku.- Jin sabía que le había costado mucho decir aquellas palabras y que tratándose de Touya era un gran esfuerzo. Agradecía que se las hubiese dicho.

- ¿Decir qué? – preguntó Rinku que llegaba a su altura.

Jin notaba la mirada de Touya en la espalda y agradeció que en ese momento les indicaran que era el momento de cenar.

Shishiwakamaru observó a Suzuki y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, intuyendo que aquello era importante. No es que fuese amigo de Suzuki y tampoco había intimado con los demás. Pero sabía que era el único que se había dado cuenta del estado de su compañero.

Así pues, se acercó raudo y veloz a donde se encontraba Suzuki, quién pareció sorprenderse de que el tengu se acercase a él.

En realidad ninguno de los dos había intercambiado muchas palabras cuando formaban parte del mismo equipo. La conversación más larga que mantuvieron fue cuando Suzuki le dio ciertos instrumentos mágicos a Shishiwakamaru. Desde entonces las palabras que se habían dicho eran banales, las típicas conversaciones breves y necesarias entre dos compañeros de equipo.

Shishiwakamaru no había sabido que el que parecía un fuerte anciano llamado Onji, en realidad era más joven y que se ocultaba cambiando la frecuencia de aura espiritual. Y Suzuki ignoraba que el samurái podía transformarse en forma pequeña que asemejaba más a un demonio.

El tengu intuía que si no le hacía reaccionar, Suzuki podía acabar mal aquella etapa de su vida que recién estaba empezando.

- Es la hora de la cena. – informó a modo de saludo.- ¿No tienes hambre?

Suzuki no se había dado cuenta, tan ensimismado estaba en sus cosas de que ya había que ir a cenar.

- No. No Tengo hambre.- comentó, pero en ese mismo instante le sonaron las tripas.

- ¡Ja! – Shishiwakamaru parecía triunfante.- Si no vengo a buscarte, te mueres de hambre.

Suzuki suspiró.

- Está bien...

Se encaminó a la puerta, sus compañeros ya estaban atravesándola. Pero Shishiwakamaru le pinchó con una aguja en el brazo, luego voló poniéndose a su altura y le miró a los ojos. Suzuki frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso? – inquirió, molesto.

- Pues a que dejes de tener esa actitud tan dramática y afrontes las cosas. – Shishiwakamaru adoptó una postura que más recordaba a su otro aspecto, bastante serio y se cruzó de brazos, como dando a entender que no le iba a dejar marchar de allí fácilmente. - ¡Deja de lamentarte!

- ¡Yo no me lamento!

- ¿Ah no? – Shishiwakamaru le señaló con la aguja, como regañándolo y luego cambió el tono de voz.- Me esforzaré al máximo y daré lo mejor de mí. Esto no parece gran cosa…- Imitó perfectamente la voz de Suzuki y este le miró ceñudo.- ¡Esto no es nada para el bello Suzuki! – Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del demonio.- Pues parece, que solo eres palabrería.

Suzuki fue a darle un golpe, pero Shishiwakamaru se apartó volando, lejos de su alcance.

- ¡Eres incorregible! ¡E insoportable! – Suzuki movió la mano, como desesperado.

- Igual que tú.

Suzuki se encogió de hombros, sin ganas de discutir.

- En serio, ¿Dónde han ido tus ganas de superarte? – Shishiwakamaru volvió a ponerse a la altura de su compañero.

Quiso decirle que seguía con las mismas ganas de siempre pero sabía que no podía engañarle. El pequeño tengu parecía muy perspicaz.

- No sé… En realidad… Os veo a los demás y todos sois tan fuertes… Y veo que me quedo atrás y que no…

- Pero si solo llevamos un día aquí.

- Pero yo he sido el peor en las máquinas, soy el más débil de todos. Supongo que…

- Pero si fuiste el que mejor hiciste el ejercicio de las escaleras.- le recordó Shishiwakamaru, que no parecía dispuesto a aceptar las atropelladas explicaciones de Suzuki.

- Pero eso no quita que sea el más débil. Incluso tú con esta forma me has superado.

- ¿Insinúas algo con eso?

Shishiwakamaru blandió la aguja como si se tratase de una katana y le miró con los grandes ojos amarillos muy fijamente.

- Lo que quiero decir es que no me veo… Es que…

- Tú fuiste el que mejor hizo el ejercicio. – repitió Shishiwakamaru.- ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente? Todos aceptamos formar parte de esto y sabíamos que podía ser duro. Pero lo aceptamos. A cada uno se nos planteará un problema, un obstáculo tarde o temprano. Debemos superarlo. ¿O crees que eres el único? – Suzuki fue a decir algo pero Shishiwakamaru seguía con su perorata.- Si pensabas que no ibas a aguantar, ¿Por qué aceptaste? Ninguno de nosotros estamos a un nivel suficientemente fuerte, ¿En serio quieres abandonar? ¡Tan sólo llevamos un día aquí! ¿En serio crees que yo o los demás lo tenemos más fácil? No sé si eres el más débil, pero lo seas o no, aquí puedes progresar. ¿Quieres perder esa oportunidad? ¡Deja de lamentarte y lucha para dejar de ese débil que dices ser!

A Suzuki pareció que le habían dado un mazazo en la cabeza. A la cabeza le vino una imagen lejana. Asustado, no se había atrevido a enfrentarse a un rival que imponía respeto con solo verle. Había entrenado para ser mucho más fuerte y se había esforzado. Sin embargo, su sueño se había esfumado, al igual que ahora…

- ¿Crees que yo lo tengo más fácil que tú? – continuó Shishiwakamaru. – Bien, yo no. Mira mi aspecto. ¿Crees que veo necesario estar en esta forma?

- ¿Y porque no pasas y…?

- Porque en el fondo se que tienen razón. – Shishiwakamaru estaba bastante serio.- En esta forma no tengo tanta fuerza. Kurama es extraordinario. Supo ver mi punto débil. La maestra también lo vio. Además sería deshonesto desistir tan pronto porque me pidan estar seis meses en esta forma. Yo decidí hacer este entrenamiento pasase lo que pasase.

- Tu orgullo te puede…

- Lo que quieras. Piensa en los demás. Jin, por ejemplo. Para él, volar debe ser casi tan importante como respirar, forma parte tanto de su vida cotidiana como de su forma de luchar. Depende mucho de ello.

- Pero el puede volar cuando quiere… Tan sólo lo tiene prohibido cuando estemos haciendo ejercicios juntos. – Suzuki no veía a donde quería llegar su compañero.

- No conozco mucho a Jin pero para él no ayudarse del viento para realizar ejercicios debe ser como estar encarcelado. Es la fuerza de voluntad lo que le mueve. Además es todo un torbellino. Y ¿Chu? Sin su botella parece otra parte de su cuerpo... Le debe pasar lo mismo. Los otros dos también deben tener sus puntos débiles pero no los muestran.

Quizás tenía razón. ¿O lo decía solo para animarle? Aquello no era propio de Shishiwakamaru.

En realidad Shishiwakamaru no se sentía bueno dando consejos. Pero de algún modo aquellas reflexiones habían pasado en algún momento por su mente y parecían hacer mella en la cabeza de Suzuki.

- Suzuki, no dejes que los demás vean el payaso que fuiste.- El citado palideció.- Me desperté un momento, justo cuando me iban a llevar en camilla a enfermería y te vi con aquellas pintas… -aclaró.- En fin, pese a tus aires de grandeza, yo conocí a un buen capitán que nos llevó a la semifinal del torneo. Derrotaste a muchos demonios y a uno de los humanos que llegó a la final.

- No fue muy difícil vencer a Kuwabara.

- Eso es cierto.- Shishiwakamaru sonrió.- Pero él se hizo más fuerte. En la final lo demostró. Todos podemos ser más fuertes. Si lo dejas, te arrepentirás.

Suzuki parecía menos apesadumbrado ahora. Seguía pensando que era el más débil de todos. Pero no le entusiasmaba la idea de verse derrotado, que los demás vieran esas debilidades que el notaba. Sería vergonzoso abandonar a la primera de cambio.

¿Y su optimismo? ¿Sus ganas de superarse?

La tristeza no se iba a quitar de repente pero Shishiwakamaru tenía razón. Si seguía con esa actitud, no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Debía decidir si seguir siendo un payaso o no. Quizás más adelante se rendía, pero ¿El primer día?

Sus compañeros no le comprenderían y le girarían la espalda. Debía aguantar y dejar de ser un cobarde. O al menos intentarlo.

- ¡Tienes razón! El bello Suzuki no se rendirá tan fácilmente.- No las tenía todas consigo pero volvía a sentir las ganas de fortalecerse que había tenido cuando empezó el entrenamiento.

Shishiwakamaru subió a su hombro, alegre.

- ¡Así se habla! Mañana te sentirás bien del todo.- dijo.- Piensa en todo lo que te he dicho. Por cierto, ese apodo de bello te viene un poco grande. – Suzuki le miró sin comprender.- ¡Yo soy más guapo!

Suzuki recordó cuando fueron a ver al equipo de Urameshi, donde éste último le había dicho que la fama estaba en la televisión. Así que Shishiwakamaru tenía algo en común con él, aunque no lo mostrase todo el tiempo.

- No eres el más indicado para hablar… - Se refería a su forma y de repente ambos echaron a reír.

- Bah…- Shishiwakamaru pareció no darle importancia.- Lo tuyo son todo palabras.

Una cabeza asomó por la puerta.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? – Era Jin.- ¡Os vais a quedar sin comer!

Ambos fueron a la puerta y Shishiwakamaru voló a gran velocidad temiendo que se fuese a cenar sin haber ingerido ningún alimento.

La cena parecía una repetición de la comida, con los mismos platos y la misma bebida y cuando acabaron, se les indicó el lugar donde dormirían. Se trataba de una estancia muy amplia donde había seis futones, esperándoles.

- Mierda…- Todos, que estaban enfrascados en sus pensamientos miraron al pequeño Rinku, quién parecía realmente preocupado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Chu.

- ¡Nos hemos olvidado de nuestras cosas!

- ¿Qué cosas?

- ¡Nuestro equipaje! – Shishiwakamaru cayó en la cuenta en ese mismo instante.

¿Cómo podían haberse olvidado?

Las bolsas seguían donde las habían dejado y suspiraron aliviados. Sin aquellas bolsas, ¿Cómo pensaban cambiarse de ropa? Era algo necesario, si se les rompía… ¿Cómo pensaban aparecer? ¿Desnudos? Además tenían algunas pocas pertenencias que también eran necesarias para pasar un año recluidos en la gran casa.

El pequeño tengu sujetó una de las tiras de su bolsa, intentando levantarla del suelo, sin éxito. Touya, a quién ya le colgaba de un hombro su propio equipaje, se compadeció de él y le cogió la bolsa. Shishiwakamaru suspiró aliviado y se puso encima de la cabeza de Touya.

A los demonios les hacía gracia que en aquella forma a Shishiwakamaru cuando no estaba volando, le gustase subirse a los hombros o las cabezas de sus compañeros. Debía estar más cómodo de ese modo.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, Suzuki corrió a un futón, tenía muchas ganas de descansar y no hablar con nadie.

Shishiwakamaru protagonizó una de las cosas más divertidas de la jornada. Touya le puso la bolsa al lado de un futón, y este corrió a abrirla, agradecido. Mientras buscaba entre sus cosas, el pequeño tengu cayó dentro de la bolsa y a todos les entró la risa.

Cuando consiguió salir, se dirigió con aire muy digno a uno de los futones y se acomodó en la almohada.

A Jin se le dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

- ¡Guerra! – gritó mientras tiraba su almohada a Touya, quién ya iba a cerrar los ojos.

Suzuki apretó la almohada junto a su cabeza, queriendo dormir y no ser estorbado con ese tipo de juegos. ¿Cómo podía Jin, tener tanta energía aún? Por esto mismo no vio como Touya se quitaba la almohada de encima, la arrojaba a la otra parte de la habitación y le disparaba unos copos de nieve a su atacante. Jin echó a volar para esquivarlos y en su huida precipitada no se dio cuenta y se estampó contra el techo.

Chu se unió pronto a tirar almohadas y dar golpes. Rinku fue su primera víctima, y el niño tampoco se estuvo quieto en cuanto notó el primer golpe.

Jin bajó en ese momento, un poco mareado y Touya sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

La mañana primaveral despertaba dando paso a un día que debía ser de gran actividad. Hacía un poco de aire frío que sentaba bien al cuerpo. Después del horrible calor que había pasado durante la noche, aquello sentaba muy bien. Poco a poco, lo que quedaba de oscuridad iba decreciendo. Alzó la cabecita viendo unas pocas nubes que parecían estar ahí por equivocación, pues el resto del cielo estaba despejado.

Se había despertado muy pronto y había decidido dar una pequeña vuelta, aprovechando la ventana que Jin había dejado abierta, argumentando que hacía un calor abismal. Shishiwakamaru entró de nuevo al cuarto y observó a sus compañeros. Todos eran muy diferentes hasta para dormir. Rinku dormía tapado hasta la cintura, con los brazos debajo de la almohada y una expresión tranquila en la cara, murmurando palabras ininteligibles entre sueños. En contraparte, en un futón cercano, Chu roncaba sonoramente y Shishiwakamaru se preguntó que había sido de su almohada, pues no la veía por ninguna parte.

Suzuki estaba totalmente tapado (a Shishiwakamaru le dio calor solo de verle) y tan solo se veía una parte de la cabeza. Jin dormía totalmente destapado y bocarriba, roncaba, aunque no tan ruidosamente como su compañero. De hecho, nunca le había visto tan quieto. Fue a mirar al que quedaba, Touya parecía haberse deshecho de las sábanas hasta que se fijó en que eran un enredo de tela blanca a sus pies. Al parecer el demonio no era tan tranquilo cuando descansaba. Era el que más deshecho tenía el futón.

El ruido de un gong, sobresaltó al propio Shishiwakamaru y pegó un brinco desde su posición en el alféizar de la ventana. Miró a los demonios, ninguno daba muestra de estar despierto. Se preguntó si tendría que hacer algo.

Pero pronto se escucharon algunos bufidos, indicándole que sus compañeros empezaban a abandonar el mundo apacible de los sueños.

Jin, más dormido que despierto, se incorporó y bostezó. A continuación estiró los brazos y quedó en esa posición, mirando la pared.

- No voy a saltar el trampolín…

Jin y Shishiwakamaru miraron instintivamente al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Se acercaron. Anonadados, observaron como con los ojos cerrados, Rinku volvía a abrir la boca.

- Como me empujes, te mato…

- ¡Salta! – exclamó Jin, que comenzaba a sentirse más despejado.- Es necesario saltar el trampolín.

- Debajo hay un montón de comida.- añadió Shishiwakamaru.

- Me da igual, eso solo lo comería Shishiwakamaru que tiene un estómago a prueba de bombas. O quizás Chu…

El pequeño demonio se quedó sin habla y Jin explotó. La risa era muy contagiosa y Shishiwakamaru echó a reír también, subido en el hombro del pelirrojo. El sonido de sus carcajadas se mezcló con el del gong, que después de un pequeño silencio, volvía a sonar estrepitosamente.

- ¿Queréis callar? – Suzuki se había despertado y les miraba ceñudo desde su futón. Se levantó y cogió su bolsa, dispuesto a prepararse para empezar bien el día. No le importaba madrugar pero sus compañeros se comportaban de una manera bastante ruidosa y molesta.

- Eso, callaos… Intento resolver unas sumas…

Rinku seguía con su extraño sueño, que debía haber cambiado.

- ¡Resuélvelas mientras saltas! – Jin cruzó las piernas y se puso a volar.

- Debe estar contando cuantos pasteles hay…- comentó Shishiwakamaru que seguía subido en el hombro de Jin.

- ¿Por qué no en vez de contestarle, no le despertáis?- Touya se había acercado. ¿Cuándo se había levantado? Lo cierto es que estaba totalmente vestido y no daba ningún síntoma de estar cansado o de tener sueño. Procedió a despertar al pequeño demonio.

Poco después el único que dormía era Chu, que seguía roncando fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Si se emborrachó ayer lo tenemos crudo.- comentó Rinku. Jin y Shishiwakamaru se miraron y echaron a reír.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me pregunto si al final saltó el trampolín… - murmuró Shishiwakamaru cuando acabó de reír.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Rinku, que parecía tener un oído muy fino.

- Nada, nada…

El pobre niño no entendía que pasaba.

- Pues parece que sí que lo hizo. Me refiero a Chu…- Suzuki se acercaba en ese preciso momento. Les señaló una botella vacía que estaba al lado de la figura que dormía.

- ¿No se supone que no debe beber? – inquirió Shishiwakamaru.

- No la tiene prohibida del todo.- le recordó Touya.

- Es injusto…- se lamentó Shishiwakamaru.

- No lo es.- contestó Jin, rápidamente. El tengu le fulminó con la mirada.- Ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? Recuerdo que la última vez que pasó esto casi nos perdemos el combate de Yusuke en la final del torneo.

- Es verdad, nos perdimos el combate de los demás- recordó Touya.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Shishiwakamaru y Suzuki no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

- ¡Y todo por culpa de ese idiota! – exclamó Rinku- Siempre igual. Si tampoco vio los combates de su propio equipo hasta que le tocó luchar a él. En ocasiones como esta me da vergüenza ser su amigo…

- Pero… la final no fue corta precisamente.- dijo Shishiwakamaru.

- Es verdad y entre el penúltimo combate y el de Toguro y Urameshi pasaron por lo menos seis horas.- añadió Suzuki.

- ¿Nos estáis tomando el pelo?

- No. Aunque pudimos ver las llamas del mundo infernal desde la ventana de la habitación de Chu…- explicó Jin con aire triste. Era evidente que le hubiese gustado ver ese combate.

Suzuki y Shishiwakamaru, que habían visto la espectacular final desde dos puntos diferentes del estadio, parecían horrorizados.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no le dejasteis dormir y os fuisteis a ver la final? Cualquiera habría hecho eso… - Suzuki echaba mano a la lógica.

- El problema es que él tenía las entradas.- explicó Touya.- y no las encontrábamos…

- Y no sé porqué se las dimos a él…- el murmullo de Jin fue apenas audible.

- ¿Y no intentasteis despertarle?

- ¡Claro! Pero este tiene un sueño más profundo que el de Yusuke.- dijo Rinku, recordando que cuando había conocido al joven, este se hallaba durmiendo. No se despertó hasta que no notó la fuerza tan poderosa que emanaba de Chu, aunque arguyó que le había despertado el olor del alcohol.

- Al final se levantó él solito como si no pasase nada… - continuó explicando Touya.- Se pensaba que no había empezado la final y se molestó con nosotros cuando vio que le metíamos prisa.

- Luego encima se reía. ¡No tiene remedio! – Rinku se cruzó de brazos.

Intentaron despertarle sin éxito. Ni siquiera Shishiwakamaru lo tuvo pinchándole en diversos puntos del cuerpo con su diminuta aguja que le servía de peligrosa arma.

El resultado fue que la maestra Genkai fue a buscarles de muy mal talante. Les vociferó que llevaba rato esperándoles y les cayó una bronca descomunal. Chu roncó cuando ella les comentaba que no se tomaban en serio el entrenamiento, podían dejarlo. Genkai parecía a punto de estallar y pegó al dormido un golpe tan fuerte en un costado que, ante el asombro de los presentes, Chu abrió los ojos. Miró enfurruñado a su alrededor, dispuesto a devolver el golpe que le había hecho despertar. Pero al ver que era la maestra quién estaba a su lado, frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

El resultado fue que quedaron sin desayuno y la maestra fue más dura con todos ellos.

* * *

Tal era la oscuridad en la zona donde se encontraban los combatientes, que los demonios que se habían quedado fuera, no podían verles. Por los gestos que hacía Genkai parecía evidente que ella sí que los veía. Apenas se oían las voces de los dos demonios que se enfrentaba, quizás no hablaban para no delatar su posición al otro. Se oía algún sonido que sin duda era el de algún puñetazo o patada. El ambiente era también silencioso para los que no peleaban, como intuyendo que no ayudarían si se ponían a hablar de estupideces mientras sus compañeros entrenaban a golpes dentro de una inquebrantable y profunda oscuridad.

Pasó el rato y nada cambió. Bufidos, o tal vez eran quejidos, no podían asegurarlo. La curiosidad se adueñaba de cada uno de ellos. Se preguntaban si más adelante podrían seguir un combate de esas características y estaban un poco molestos consigo mismos, puesto que pensaban eran lo suficientemente fuertes para visualizar la lucha a oscuras. ¿Si no les veían, como podrían arreglárselas para luchar?

- Fin del combate – anunció Genkai sacándoles de su ensimismamiento. Dos figuras empezaron a distinguirse, surgiendo de entre las sombras.

El más bajo de los dos cojeaba levemente con una herida en su pierna derecha que no parecía profunda. Caminaba ayudado de su compañero y ambos tenían varios rasguños que no parecían importantes.

- Habéis hecho un gran combate.- les felicitó la maestra- Digno de ninjas infernales, se nota de dónde venís y que debisteis tener algún combate por el estilo en el pasado.

Jin y Touya llegaron a la altura de sus compañeros y el segundo se sentó en el suelo.

- Además no tenéis heridas graves – continuó Genkai, parecía satisfecha con lo que había visto. Le lanzó una bolsita a Touya, el cual la cogió al vuelo.- Plantas medicinales, cortesía de Kurama. Como tu pierna no está herida de gravedad, supongo que tú mismo podrás curártela. Así no perderemos el tiempo y antes puede empezar el siguiente combate. Por cierto, felicidades por la victoria.- sonrió.- Tal y como estaba el combate podía haber ganado cualquiera de los dos.

Ahora les tocaba el turno a otros dos combatientes. Jin también se sentó en el suelo. Rinku, a quién no le tocaba luchar, se sentó ubicándose cerca del pelirrojo y el demonio de hielo.

- Pensaba que habías ganado tú, Jin.- comentó.

- Oh bueno, cuando le di en la pierna y Touya tropezó, me confié y pensé que tenía el combate ganado y esa fue mi perdición…- reconoció Jin.

Rinku asintió, no pensaba quedar en mal lugar reconociendo que no se había enterado de nada de lo que había pasado en el combate.

- Nunca se sabe cómo puede acabar un combate.- comentó Touya mientras se aplicaba una pequeña hoja amarillenta extraída de la bolsita a la herida de la pierna.

- ¿Seguro que no es grave? – preguntó Rinku.- ¿Duele?

- Escuece.- reconoció Touya.- pero en poco tiempo estaré como nuevo. Ha sido un buen entrenamiento.

- Además ha sido divertido.- añadió Jin.- creo que tu y yo no nos habíamos enfrentado antes.

Touya le dio la razón.

- Bien, veremos que hace Chu.- añadió.

- Oh, ¡Es verdad! – Rinku hizo bocina con las manos- ¡Ánimo, Chu!- dejando clara su postura de apoyo al alto demonio, Rinku se volvió a sentar.

El siguiente combate no fue tan silencioso y también fue más corto que el primero. Al principio se escuchaban algunos bufidos de Chu y luego empezaron a oír algún que otro quejido de dolor, seguramente cuando alguno de los dos luchadores había recibido un golpe especialmente doloroso.

El ruido de un golpe fuerte y seco. Un alarido y silencio.

El ganador fue Chu, que llevaba con una mano a Shishiwakamaru, quién parecía bastante mareado. Su cara era una mueca de dolor y se podían apreciar los daños ocasionados por un golpe, un poderoso puñetazo, supusieron.

Los demás se acercaron, alarmados.

- Tranquilos – les dijo Chu.- tan solo está un poco atontado. No voy a matar a un compañero y menos con ese golpe…- Observaron que Shishiwakamaru respiraba aceleradamente, mientras Genkai se acercaba a examinarle.

- Menos mal que le dio un puñetazo y no un cabezazo…- comentó Jin.

Se preguntó si él podría esquivar uno de los temibles cabezazos de Chu. Si se enfrentase a él y le diese estaba seguro que su cabeza no resistiría y se desmayaría. En su mente apareció un imaginario combate, Chu acercaba su cabeza y se vio a si mismo huyendo hacia el cielo, para preparar después un golpe certero mientras caía en picado sobre el rival.

Shishiwakamaru abrió los ojos cuando Genkai le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

- Estás fuera de peligro. Pero será mejor que descanses hasta que te encuentres mejor. Anda, Chu, llévalo al dormitorio, luego iré a ver como se encuentra.

Los demonios miraron aún preocupados como Chu se llevaba a su pequeño compañero.

- Me parece que no calculé la fuerza del golpe – comentó Chu.- ¡No calculo mi propia fuerza!

- No te burles de mí.- acertó a decir Shishiwakamaru. Se sentía mareado y le dolía el cuerpo. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber perdido con aquella facilidad. Además no le gustaba nada que le llevasen como si no pudiese ir por su cuenta.

Mientras tanto, Suzuki y Rinku se preparaban para luchar.

Cuando no veía otra cosa que no fuese negro a su alrededor, Suzuki escuchó la voz de su oponente.

- Veamos qué puedes hacer.

No había visibilidad y lo poco que pudiese acertar a ver en aquel azabache paisaje que era ahora el sitio dónde estaba no le servía de referencia. No recordaba haber luchado antes en aquellas condiciones. Se escuchó un silbido y por el ruido supo que los yoyós de Rinku se acercaban velozmente viniendo de diferentes direcciones. El niño había optado por un ataque directo, seguramente confiando que alguno de los yoyós alcanzaría el objetivo.

Guiándose por el sonido, Suzuki dio un salto hacia atrás, aunque no pudo impedir que un yoyó le rozara la pierna. Oyó unos pasos cerca y dedujo que Rinku llegaba a su posición gracias al hilo de dicho yoyó.

Rinku no es que viese todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero sus yoyós eran certeros y rápidos. Había lanzado con su mano derecha cinco de ellos y había tenido un éxito que pensó que conseguiría más tarde, tanteando durante más rato al rival. Escuchó un jadeo involuntario de su contrincante quién debía estar esquivando los yoyós como podía.

Sí, sus yoyós se movían como serpientes buscando al enemigo.

El niño era muy rápido y saltó a dónde creía que se encontraba su oponente. Suzuki imaginaba, (pues era lo más lógico) que Rinku venía directamente hacia él, así que lanzó una bola multicolor en la dirección de dónde oía los pasos. Rinku maldijo entre dientes y esquivó el ataque por los pelos.

Ahora Suzuki se sentía más optimista. Sabía que podía tener una buena ventaja sobre el rival y se le ocurrió un plan.

Rinku pensó que podía ser más fácil de lo esperado. El ataque de Suzuki había emitido una luz suficiente para que el pequeño demonio viese su rostro durante una fracción de segundo. Si seguía atacando así le rebelaría la posición y para Rinku no era difícil esquivar sus ataques. Ante su sorpresa vio una luz violeta aparecer en la oscuridad. ¿Podía ser tan tonto?

La luz parecía una espada y Rinku lanzó sus yoyós hacia allí con una sonrisa enorme en su juvenil rostro.

- ¿Desde cuándo Suzuki tiene esa técnica? – preguntó Touya, no esperaba que al demonio se le ocurriese crear una espada de luz con su energía.

- Pero… ¿Cómo deja ver su posición tan fácilmente? – inquirió Jin a su vez. – Rinku es más rápido y tiene ventaja.

- Creo que Suzuki guarda un as en la manga.- comentó Genkai.

La espada se movió en la oscuridad intentando cortar los hilos de los yoyós. Rinku retrocedió momentáneamente cuando notó que perdía una de sus armas. Recordó un lejano combate en el que casi caía derrotado. El enemigo también usaba una espada. ¿Lo estaría imitando Suzuki?

Mientras pensaba eso mismo notó que otro yoyó era destruido.

"Esa espada es fuerte y sabe controlarla bien" pensó Rinku. Pero eso no bastaba para derrotarle.

Envió los yoyós que quedaban a la mayor velocidad de la que fue capaz y Suzuki no fue lo suficientemente rápido, siendo golpeado fuertemente.

- ¿Ese era el as en la manga del que hablaba, maestra?- Preguntó Chu burlón que hacía muy poco que había vuelto a la sala.

Suzuki quedó extendido en el suelo y Rinku sonrió, victorioso. Le había pillado por sorpresa que su rival consiguiese deshacerse de algunos de sus yoyós pero el rubio había sido estúpido al delatar su posición con la luz.

El aura de Suzuki no era apenas perceptible.

- Se acabó.- comentó Jin.

Una pequeña luz apareció de nuevo en la oscuridad y Rinku corrió al lugar dónde estaba Suzuki. Esquivó la esfera, aunque por otra parte no parecía tener mucha energía y se arrodilló al lado de su competidor, el cual parecía derrotado.

- De modo que aún te quedaba un poco de energía.- Rinku sonrió.- Pero aún te queda para ganarme. En otra ocasión quizá…

Pero no pudo acabar la frase. El aura ya no era débil y una mano sujetó firmemente el brazo de Rinku, impidiéndole escapar. A continuación el niño vio una enorme luz multicolor que le daba de lleno. El dolor se hizo presente y fue impulsado hacia atrás a una velocidad alarmante.

Chocó contra una pared y cayó al suelo. Abrió la boca y a su pesar, escupió. Notó un sabor extraño y entrecerró los ojos, aquejado de fuertes molestias.

Sintió que alguien se arrodillaba a su lado y le pareció distinguir el pelo rubio de Suzuki, pues parecía que la oscuridad se iba disipando, pues al acabar el combate ya no había más motivos para seguir a oscuras.

¿Era posible que Suzuki hubiese hecho aquellas luces para hacerle creer que no era muy listo? ¿Eran distracciones? ¿También el aura débil había sido una distracción? ¿Había cambiado la frecuencia de su aura?

Sonrió, Rinku se alegraba que Suzuki no fuese tan débil después de todo. Era digno de estar enfrentándose a él. Por fin empezaba a demostrar su poder y eso al niño le gustaba.

Un gruñido resonó en la estancia y Chu apartó a Suzuki de un empujón, quién no había esperado que Rinku chocase contra la pared y había corrido a auxiliarle cuando vio que el niño había salido más malparado de lo que pensaba.

La maestra Genkai apareció frente a Rinku y fue a examinarle con sus manos.

- Tengo poderes curativos… - murmuró Rinku. Hablar le costó un esfuerzo considerable.

- Pero no vas a malgastar más energía curándote, estás bastante débil.

Rinku quiso negarlo, después de todo no era para tanto pero cuando iba a hablar sintió que todo le daba vueltas y al intentar incorporarse notó que su cuerpo no respondía a sus movimientos.

Escuchó voces, aunque ya no supo decir a quién pertenecían. Sintió la presencia de sus amigos cerca. Reconoció el característico olor a alcohol, se alegraba de que todos ellos estuviesen allí, a su lado, pero de alguna manera, le hacía sentir incómodo. No era necesario que todos se apiñasen a su alrededor de aquella manera, después de todo Shishiwakamaru también se había herido y no habían armado todo ese circo.

Quiso tranquilizarles, quiso pedir perdón a Suzuki por lo sucedido en la playa y quiso felicitarle por el gran combate. Pero no podía abrir la boca, se sentía cómo paralizado y finalmente cerró los ojos, abandonándose a las sombras.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo primero, gracias por leeros el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Y aquí haré algunas aclaraciones que espero que sean de ayuda.

En primer lugar he intentado respetar al máximo las personalidades de los personajes y en base a eso he imaginado como actuarían en según qué situación. En el caso de Shishiwakamaru en su forma pequeña, lo he hecho más alegre y ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Travieso? que en su forma de samurái porque es la impresión que me da viendo el anime y leyendo el manga. En su forma pequeña es mucho más expresivo y, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Gracioso. Siendo samurái es más serio... De igual forma en algunos momentos que sale en su forma chibi, le he llamado "tengu". Los "tengu" son unos demonios en el que puede estar basado Shishiwakamaru y yo lo he adecuado a la historia. Pero es una licencia mía porque no sé si es algo oficial.

El hecho de que Suzuki no sea tan fuerte al principio del entrenamiento... no es que le tenga manía. Creo que los más débiles serían (o al menos cuando empiezan a entrenar) él, Rinku y Shishiwakamaru en su forma pequeña. Suzuki porque con la paliza que le dio en su día Genkai ya se notó. En las máquinas de juego sí que es cierto que en un ejercicio es el que mejor lo hace junto a Rinku, basándome en lo que explica el manga de lo que sirven las máquinas esas y el aura espiritual. Rinku es un niño y no sé, es poderoso pero creo que sería de los más débiles al empezar el entrenamiento. Y Shishiwakamaru en su forma pequeña no le veo muy fuerte, ni tampoco que quiera luchar en esa forma. Claro que todo eso serían licencias mías que me he tomado la molestia de utilizar para adecuarlo al fanfic.

Me ha costado un poco poner los ejercicios que les va poniendo Genkai y lo mismo no salen tantos como deberían, pero en este fanfic quiero que sobretodo se vean las relaciones entre los personajes y como se llevan mejor o peor. Y como algunos se hacen amigos. Sí, porque no creo que todos fuesen amigos desde el principio. Creo que cuando empezó el torneo por ejemplo, Jin y Touya no eran amigos, sino tan solo compañeros de equipo. Creo que fue poco después cuando empezaron a hacerse más amigos. Y de hecho he querido plasmarlo en una conversación que ambos mantienen, y que se notase su amistad en el hecho de que Touya le cuente sus pensamientos. También pienso que Touya se llevaba bastante bien con Ganma. Y con Rinku y Chu, el primero creo que tenía una buena relación con Zeru, por eso le nombré de pasada. Y con Chu creo que ellos sí que eran realmente amigos en el torneo. Después del torneo los cuatro es evidente que se hacen amigos porque van juntos. Aunque realmente no sabemos qué pasó en la etapa siguiente antes del Makai. En el caso de Shishiwakamaru y Suzuki... La verdad dudo mucho que ambos fuesen amigos cuando formaban parte del mismo equipo.

Las prohibiciones que les hace Kurama... Pensé que era interesante ponerles a algunos de ellos alguna prohibición que les ayudase a mejorar en su entrenamiento. Y además en los ejercicios con los demás ellos no tendrían ventaja. Todos son iguales.

¿Por qué en los entrenamientos individuales Jin puede volar y Chu beber? Simplemente por canon. En el anime Jin sale volando y creo que tanto en el anime, como en el manga a Chu se le nota bebido. Y adecuándolo al fic, pienso como Kurama: es difícil quitarle del todo la bebida a Chu. Y el caso de Shishiwakamaru... En la serie nunca se vio que pudiese adoptar su forma pequeña y sin embargo viene Kurama a ver cómo van los entrenamientos y... ¡Oh, sorpresa! ¿Shishiwakamaru ha encogido? Pero cuando van a presentarse delante de Yomi, vuelve a ser el demonio samurái. Así pues decidí que entrenaría seis meses en una forma y seis en otra. Os aseguro que además me es muy extraño poner tanto insulto en un escrito pero es que es Genkai... xD

Me he tomado algunas libertades, aunque siempre intentando respetar al máximo como ya dije, la forma de ser de los personajes.

Una de esas libertades es el hecho de que Jin no cante del todo mal, puesto que pensé en su seiyuu y me dieron ganas de ponerlo, aunque tampoco es algo importante en la historia.

También pido disculpas por si el nombre de alguna técnica o personaje no es el japonés puesto que yo vi la serie en catalán y lo mismo lo tradujeron de otra manera, aunque he buscado los nombres pero nunca se sabe.

¡Por cierto! Hay uno de los seis demonios que me gusta más que los otros, pero he intentado que no se note. Quizás algún día os digo quién es.

Por último quiero recordar que Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.

Cualquier duda o crítica será bien recibida.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
